The conventional bicycle air pumps are used to inflate the bicycle tires by compressing and pumping air into the bicycle tires. There is a new inflation device which is designed to inflate the bicycle tire without the compressing and the pumping actions. The inflation device is provided with an air storage bottle in which the compressed air is stored for inflating the bicycle tire. Such an inflation device as described above is complicated in construction, especially the air valve connection head of the inflation device.